You're the Closest To Heaven That I'll Ever Be
by artificialasian
Summary: Abriana Turner moves out of her moms house and in with dad. She soon the catches the eye of a young man, Jasper Hale. OC love story.
1. Chapter 1

The feeling of the unknown, a lot of people think differently. But that wrenching feeling in the pit of your stomach, that makes you feel like your heart is about to fall out of your ass; I think that's the scariest feeling anyone could bare.

I was never aware of my mother's intentions to move in with her boyfriend Michael, until now; three and a half days before the move. I've noticed a lot of our stuff was missing, but didn't think twice about it because well I live in Pasadena and that kind of shit happens every now and then.

The thing about this move is, well I was invited to go with her. Michael and I, we have very keen feelings for each other. I mean I wouldn't hate call it hate, it's just the fact that he's breathing bothers me... A lot.

So that's why I'm packing up and moving north. My dad Seth lives in a town up in Washington called Forks, I'm not thrilled with the fact I have to move to a microscopic town like Forks; but it has to be better than anything here, I deem.

"Hurry your ass up, you're gonna be late!" Michael roared. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Come on Abe, 10 more minutes and you'll never see him again.' I thought to myself.

I trot down stairs, in no rush. "I don't understand why you take so long; you're going to be concealed in a vehicle for more than twenty hours anyways." he stated. I rolled my eyes at his comment and hauled my bags off to the Jeep.

"So this is it, my baby girl is leaving the nest." My mom voiced. "I guess you could put it that way." I replied. "Well I'm gonna miss you, write me every day." "Mom, what is this, the eighteen-hundreds? I'll just text you."

She smiled, and with that I hopped in the car and left Los Angeles County.

The first eight hours of the trip was easy, cranked the radio up free cruising. The rest was horrible; trying to drive with that awkward cramp in your buttocks is not that simple.

It was either really early in the morning or sometime in the late in the evening, that I caught a glimpse of a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'. At this point I just ran out of all fucks to give, and had to go to Wal-Mart to buy some more.

I looked over the address one more and head in the direction the GPS read.

I put the car in park and cut the engine, I was finally 'home'. I peel back the plastic cover that replaced my door and slipped out of the Jeep. "Abe!" I hear a familiar voice shout. I turn around to see my dad standing on the porch. "Hey dad." I croak.

He trots down the steps and helps me carry all my belongings to the house. "Your rooms' upstairs, like it's always been. I bought you some new sheets, because I knew you would have probably out grown the 'Winnie the Pooh' stage." My dad stated. I smirked and nodded.

We get to my room to find everything almost untouched, the only difference was the bed sheets and he took some of the drawings off the walls. "Looks great." I uttered. "Good deal, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

I hesitantly looked around the room. Nothing has changed, not one little thing. I shrugged it off and began to unpack.

"You hungry?" I heard my dad ask behind the bathroom door. "I could eat. Just let me get out of the shower and we can go somewhere." I replied.

We pull up in a parking lot of a restaurant I remember going to when I was little. I slide out of the car and enter the building, the hostess seats us and we order out dinner.

"So you ready for school tomorrow?" my dad mutters. I shrug, "It's debatable. So how's work?" I canvass. "Pretty good, I'm getting pretty popular. Seattle wants to sign a broadcasting contact with me, so I can be aired state wide."

My dad has his own sports talk show on the radio. He covers everything from rugby to football; anything and anyone worth talking about.

We get back to the house around 9 pm. By this time I'm usually still wide awake, but after that twenty hour car ride I'm out. I throw myself onto my bed, take off my shoes and slide under the cover. _Sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to my screeching phone alarm, 5:30 am. I stretch, and get out of bed. My bare feet touch the ground and I cringe; cold. I make my way to the bathroom and start prepping myself for school.

6:45 am, I trudge back into my room and start getting dressed. I look outside the window to see these dark ominous clouds awaiting my departure. I put jeans, a purple cami, and a Baltimore Ravens hoodie.

I walk down stairs into the kitchen, I scan the kitchen; nothing. I slide over to the fridge, a note:

_Abriana, I had to leave early this morning to attend a meeting in Seattle about my contract. Breakfast is whatever you can scavenge and I'll be home before dinner. See you when I see you. _

_Love, Dad_

I scoff at my dad's horrible penmanship, place the note on the counter. 7:15 am, better head off to school. I grab the keys off the rack and take off in the Jeep.

I look around cautiously, and park. I take my time before I get out of the car; I grab my bag and place my keys in phone in my back pocket. I make my into the administrative office to find two secretaries awaiting my arrival.

"Hello Miss, you must be Abriana Turner." One of the, says. "Hello ma'am and just Abe if you don't mind." I reply. "Of course, here is your schedule, locker information, and a map around the school. Have a wonderful first day." "Thanks, and you too. Well minus the first day." She giggles and I exit the room.

I walk down the hall my locker is in, receiving a lot of stares from random teenagers. "Hey you must me Abriana Turner." One of them states. "Just Abe." I corrected. "Yeah, coolness. Well I'm the Eric Yorkie; I'm it when it comes to anything you need to know about this place." "Good deal, well you want to tell me where 1st hour Trig is?" is smirked as I asked. "Even better, why don't I show you."

We start down the hall my 1st hours in. "Well here you are, Trigonometry." He coos. "Thanks catch you later." I look around examining all the empty seats, until I hear. "Abe!?" I turn around quickly and see an old friend of mine. "Abriana Faythe Turner." Josh beckons. "Joshua Glen Varnum." I reply.

He grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into an unbearable lung crushing hug. "Why didn't you inform me you were moving to Forks, Washington?" he almost screams. "Damn man, I thought this town was called Sporks, my bad braah." A huge smile forms on his face, and he returns to his seat.

I maneuver myself over to a seat across the row from Josh. Unknowing of the person I just sat by, I looked to my left to find a young man, with golden blonde hair and what seemed like black eyes staring into my soul.

I raise my eye brow at him and turn away slowly. The rest of the hour, he sits motionless looking at me, staring. It didn't start to bug me until I noticed he hasn't blinked for about thirty minutes.

The bell finally rings and he was the first one to exit the class. I follow the crowd out the door and descend to my next hour, English. I stumble in the room to notice I have another class with 'Man Who Never Blinks'. This time I choose a seat nowhere near him.

I place my books down on the desk and plop down into my seat. I get my notebook out and begin to take notes over a Shakespearean play, which I have not yet learned about. I get tired of writing, so I set my pencil down and begin to examine the room.

Those eyes; gazing into my very being. 'How long has he been doing that' I thought to myself. Our eyes meet; I look into his black orbs for what seems like a century. The stare down suddenly breaks when the bell rings; I snap out of my coma and gather my belongings.

Not paying any attention while I was leaving, I run right into a wall; or what I thought was a wall. I lose my balance and feel gravity pull me to the tile floor; when almost instantly I feel ice cold hands grip onto my arms. They pulled me back onto my feet, and then I tighten. I look up, wondering who I ran into.

'Man Who Never Blinks'. Our eyes meet again, and I try to pull away but all attempts failed. Finally I hiss out "You're cutting off circulation. My arms are going to pop off."

He shakes his head around and let's go; without a word he's gone. I pick up my possessions and leave the scene. I find my way to my next hour U.S. Government; my favorite class.

I take a seat next to a girl that looks like she's supposed to be in a fairytale. Her skin was like snow, and her hair was really short and dark brown that laid flat of her head. She was very small for her age; she looked almost of a Pixie.

She turns to me, smiles and says "You must be the new student. I'm Alice Cullen, very nice to meet you." I smile back. "Yeah, I'm Abe Turner." "So you moved here from California?" "Yeah, how'd you guess?" I questioned. "Well you're really, really tan. And word gets around here fast I guess." I smile and nod.

I don't like to talk to people much; especially in a class I really like to pay attention to. But she insisted she gets my life story.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" "No, not anymore." I state. "What do you mean not anymore?" she asks very questionably. "My older brother died about three years ago." "How?" she asks surprised. "He was in the Marines. Tank accident, bad deal."

After that she didn't ask any more questions, it felt kind of awkward so I started asking her questions.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked with a smile. "Yes, we're all adopted though. There is me, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper." She said happily. I grinned and continued with my work, and waited for the bell to ring.

_Lunch._


End file.
